A polycarbonate resin has an excellent mechanical characteristic and an excellent thermal property, and thus is widely used in fields of electrical, electronic, and office automation (OA) equipment, an optical component, a precision machine, an automobile, security and medicine, a building material, miscellaneous goods, and the like. However, a polycarbonate resin generally has high melt viscosity, and thus, unfortunately, is poor in flowability and moldability.
In recent years, as not only molded articles of a polycarbonate resin composition are made larger in size, thinner, more complicated in shape, and higher in performance, but also interest in environmental problems is developing, demand is growing for (i) a resin modifying agent for enhancing melt flowability and injection moldability of a polycarbonate resin composition without impairment of excellent characteristics of a polycarbonate resin and (ii) a polycarbonate resin composition containing the resin modifying agent.
Furthermore, a polycarbonate resin has, for example, a problem of discoloring while being molded at a high temperature and a problem of hydrolyzing at a high temperature and a high humidity. In view of this, a polycarbonate resin is required to have excellent stability.
For example, a method disclosed in Patent Literature is known. According to the method, flowability of a polycarbonate resin composition is enhanced by adding, to a polycarbonate resin, a polycarbonate resin denatured by transesterification with a pentaerythritol ester compound.